


Busy Schedules

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The days often blended together into a mess of unanswered questions and silent faces staring up from the grave. Darkness blended together with the light. The chalk marks on the wall became smudged and, eventually, forgotten. People would laugh and then they cried before falling into the haze.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Busy Schedules

The days often blended together into a mess of unanswered questions and silent faces staring up from the grave. Darkness blended together with the light. The chalk marks on the wall became smudged and, eventually, forgotten. People would laugh and then they cried before falling into the haze. 

Tommy Lee was a boy, not quite a man, yet, despite his age. He was happy and always smiling, his hands always doing something, whether it be a girl or a line of cocaine. He was hyperactive, energetic, loving, in a strange way, that contrasted with his crass and often rude manner. 

Vince Neil was a primadonna, a diva, a smirking little prick, who always thought that he was better than everybody else in the room. He screamed instead of yelled and threw things, which rarely ended in injury but often just sparked another argument because of his temperament. 

Nikki Sixx was a cryptid, a harsh, cruel, cold monster with nothing to lose but nothing to gain, either. He was strange, oftentimes reclusive, but other times, joining rhe party with an evil little grin that spoke of mischief, trouble, and broken hearts. 

_This_ was Mick's band, _this_ was his legacy, and it both annoyed and endeared him, because despite all of their massive flaws and troublesome hobbies, they were his only real ties to the world. God knew that his kids couldn't care less about him, although Mick couldn't much blame him because of how often he was away on tour, trying to ignore the pain in his heart from nor having them in his arms. 

Four people, none of whom had any real goddamn idea as to what they were doing, just living their lives in the edges of disaster. Mick was, in a way, their keeper, but he was also their enabler, and he was somerimes joined in on their little escapedes because, really, what else was he supposed to do? 

"M - Mick, _Mick,_ what are you doing, man? We're on in five." Nikki looked like a painted doll, his green eyes lit up like a flame, jet black hair messy and sticking up in random directions. His face was paler than it should've been, lips red and the rings around his eyes black. For a guy, he was beautiful, but there was a look on his face that suggested he was about to wreak havoc on the world, like a demon who had been let loose by his keepers. 

Splaying his fingers, Mick stared down at the lines on his hands, the calluses that were beginning to add up. "Five minutes, or fifteen minutes?" He asked, his voice slow, almost casual, like this was all a game, like nothing was at stake. 

Nikki's eyes narrowed, his lips pursing into a frown. "Five." He repeated, sounding a little more irritated. "Are you fuckin' around with me again?" The defensiveness was sharp, and it cut like a knife. 

' _You still don't trust me.'_ Mick thought. "No. Come here." He crooked his finger toward Nikki in an enticing manner, his face a blank slate of emotions. "I have something that I want to do." 

"Five minutes." Nikki said, as if that would help his case at all. "And then Vince is gonna be on our asses 'bout punctuality." He shook his hair out of his face, but that was more to just avoid eye contact than anything else. 

Mick wasn't dumb. "It'll take fifteen seconds." He said. 

For a moment, Nikki stared at Mick like he was a child and Mick was a suspicious man with a van who was offering him candy. But _want_ overrode Nikki's rational senses, and so he sighed and walked into the room with a deceptively casual gait, as if he had no idea what to expect when he looked equally as eager. 

The truth be known, Nikki was the sort of person who people had to gain the trust of every time they met. Mick had known him for several years, but every day when they woke up and saw each other, Mick resumed his task of fighting for Nikki's trust, although he was pleased to say that he was the only person who Nikki smiled so freely at. 

Nikki sauntered over, and Mick grasped his hand, pulling the younger man forward for a searing kiss. Nikki responded back with fervor that would've made anybody else blush, pushing into Mick, undoubtedly smearing his makeup but that just made Mick want to kiss him even more. 

When, eventually, Mick pulled away to breathe, he looked up at Nikki's face. "I think we both know what I want." Mick said, lifting his hand to swipe at a little bit of Nikki's smeared lipstick. He probably had some of that ridiculous shit on his face, too. "What do you want, Nik?" 

"I want more than five minutes." Nikki said, and he leaned foward to kiss Mick, teasingly tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth. Mick kept a good grip on the back of Nikki's head so that he couldn't pull away, even though he doubted that he would, anyways. "But I also want _you."_

Mick smiled. "I think we can fit it into our schedule." He said, moving his hand so that he could stroke the side of Nikki's face 

"Sounds like a plan." Nikki said readily, and he shut the door. 


End file.
